


Ninja Wannabes

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anbu black ops!Dean, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Medical ninja!Castiel, Naruto knowledge recommended, Naruto!fushion, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean,” Castiel gasped when he looked up at his savior. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Rescuing you of course,” Dean laid a hand on Castiel’s cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Wannabes

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I have no idea where this came from. I like Naruto so the idea just forced itself out. 
> 
> I recommend you have some knowledge of the Naruto universe or this will be a slightly confusing read.
> 
> So enjoy!

Castiel had left early to collect some algae from the river that ran parallel to the southern parts of the forest about an hours walk from the village.

It was barely noon when Castiel collected his last sample. He was sure they’d be an excellent addition to the newly altered recipe for blood pills he was making for the hospital. He was already on the road on his way back to the village when a kunai landed at his feet cutting him off. Quickly he turned to see the source of the weapon; four men and judging by their clothes they were bandits.

“Don’t be in such a rush now, we just came to say hello,” the leader of the group explained. “The name’s Crowley and these are my boys.”

“What do you want?” Castiel shouted at them, he was trying hard to mask his terror. “I’m just a medic out doing some research, if you came to rob me note that I have nothing more than a bag full of algae samples.”

“If we can’t rob you then I guess we’ll have to settle for killing you,” Crowley shrugged as he took a couple of steps back. “Boys,” he raised a hand and two of his lackeys advanced.

Castiel contemplated his options. He was a medical ninja, he knew no ninjutsu for fighting and barely passed taijutsu training when in the academy. Running looked like his only option. To his left was the river, he could escape downstream but they would more than likely pursue him. To his right was the forest, he could probably find somewhere safe to hide in there. His train of thought was cut short by the two advancing thugs who were now weaving hand signs.

“Fire style,” the two men shouted in unison. “Fireball jutsu.” With that two large balls of fire formed and began rocketing toward him. 

In a panic, Castiel rushed towards the river to escape. He barely reached the water’s edge when he heard a familiar voice.

“Water style: water wall.” The river began to stir and within seconds the water rose to encircle him and the jutsu's caster. The fireballs smashed into the wall only to explode into clouds of steam.

“Dean,” Castiel gasped when he looked up at his savior. “What are you doing here?” Dean Winchester, Captain of the Anbu black ops had come to his aid. 

“Rescuing you of course,” Dean laid a hand on Castiel’s cheek, scanning him for any signs of injury. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Castiel answered. “But how did you know?”

“We got a report of bandits in the area early this morning,” the young Anbu Captain explained. “I knew you were planning on coming out here so I tried your place but you’d already left so I rushed to get here as soon as I could.” They’d been best friends since academy days and always knew each other’s schedules. 

Their conversation was cut short when they heard Crowley shouting from outside. “Alistair, show the medic and the newcomer why they shouldn’t use water jutsu against us.”

“Lightning style,” Alistair began. Dean and Cas both knew that inside a water wall the electricity would conduct and be a hundred times more devastating. Instantly Dean released his jutsu and began weaving new hand signs. “Lightning blast,” Alistair finished and stream of electricity headed for Dean and Castiel.

“Earth style; mud wall,” Dean barely got there in time as the wall burst forth from out of the ground and took the full impact of the lightning blast. It crumbled instantly but Dean and Castiel remained unharmed. It was then that Crowley and his men saw Dean’s uniform.

“Anbu black ops,” Alistair took a couple of steps back and immediately the bandits began to scan their surroundings.

“He might be Anbu but he’s all alone,” Crowley taunted. “What’s the matter? Your squad not here to back you up?”

Dean laughed. “I don’t need backup to take on a few ninja wannabes.”

Crowley scowled. “Now really why is an Anbu black ops specialist playing bodyguard to a simple medical ninja?” Dean took no chances as he took a step forward placing himself between the gang and Castiel. “Unless,” a devilish smirk appeared on the bandit leader’s face. “You fancy him?”

Castiel could barely process what he’d heard but it made sense. An Anbu captain shouldn’t be out alone like he was. Dean should be off on some top secret mission or scheduling various operate teams to ensure the village's safety. He definitely shouldn’t be out rescuing Cas from bandits. Did Dean really like him?

“Don’t worry about him Cas, give me five minutes and we’ll be on our way back to the village for lunch,” Dean tried to reassure him.

“Dean,” Castiel shook his head. “Don’t take him lightly – that’s Crowley,” Castiel remembered seeing a wanted poster or two.

“Crowley?” Dean repeated the name. “From the village hidden in the mist?”

“Oh goody I’m famous,” mocked Crowley who was listening to their conversation. 

“You’re an A ranked criminal,” Dean remembered reading about him in the bingo book.

“S rank once I kill you and your little boyfriend,” and now Crowley was the one making hand signs. “Fire style: burning ash.”

A mix of fire and ash blanketed around them. The heat of the flames was so intense and the cloud of smoke was thick and wide-spread. 

Crowley growled in anger when the smoke finally cleared and his eyes landed upon a couple of burning tree stumps. “Substitutions.” 

“Where did they go?” the bandits were on edge since losing their targets. They knew they couldn’t have gone far. 

“Dean where are we?” Castiel barely had time to register what had happened.

“The outskirts of the forest,” Dean answered. He’d moved them to one of the largest and steadiest looking trees, to a branch twenty feet in the air. The cloud of ash had been all the cover he needed. “You’ll be safe here Cas.” Dean turned to go back out and face the gang.

Castiel reached out and grabbed Dean’s arm. He didn’t want the other man risking his life for him. “Dean don’t go.”

“Cas I have to,” Dean placed a hand on Castiel’s hip. “They’ll find us here any minute and I can’t keep playing defense to everything they throw at us.” Emotions were running high between the pair. Dean couldn’t help but lean forward and kiss the other man gently on the lips. “I won’t let them hurt you.” 

Stunned, Castiel simply nodded as he watched Dean take off. It was true, Dean liked Castiel and Castiel was realizing that he also liked Dean. Now the other man was running off to put his life on the line just to save him.

“They’re in the forest,” Alistair shouted and the group advanced. 

“Earth style,” the ground beneath one of the lackeys shook. “Headhunter jutsu,” Dean sprung upwards from out of the Earth below and managed to trap the first of the four criminals underground. “Three to go.” He wasted no time as he made way for the second one.

“Phoenix flower jutsu,” multiple flames burst forward towards Dean who managed to dodge them all. He was the perfect ninja to take on someone with a fire nature. 

None of them could match the speed of his hand signs. “Water style mouth of the serpent,” Dean shouted as a giant snake of water rose from the river and enveloped Dean’s second attacker. 

Dean was already eyeing number three. He needed to reserve his chakra for Crowley though so Dean settled on using taijutsu this time. A well timed kick stopped Alistair from casting another lightning style jutsu. 

But the other man returned several punches most of which Dean was able to defend. It didn’t take long before he landed a blow to Alistair’s knee, distracting him enough for Dean to push a kunai blade into his chest, dropping him to the ground; dead.

Now there was only Crowley. Dean looked around to see where he’d managed to run off to before he heard a scream. Turning towards the forest Dean saw Crowley emerge with Castiel. He was holding a blade to Castiel’s throat.

“Now be a good Anbu lap dog and surrender,” Crowley barked. “Or the pretty boy here gets it.”

Dean stared down the bandit leader as he walked towards him. He tried to maintain his death glare but soon found himself laughing.

“What’s so funny?” Crowley was pissed. “I have your boyfriend here so now isn’t the time to be laughing.”

“Do you?” Dean smirked. “Just so you know, Cas was actually the one who taught me the substitution jutsu,” he explained.

Crowley looked down to see the form of the man he was holding melt into a pool of mud at his feet. “You’ll pay for this,” the bandit leader bellowed, his anger at critical mass. “Fire style; searing migraine.”

“Earth style mud wall,” Dean was too far from the river for a powerful water jutsu so this would have to do. However, he didn’t count on Crowley being able to cast such a potent fire technique. The flames blasted the wall to pieces and sent Dean flying back. 

Dean landed hard, it didn't take long for him to ascertain that he’d broken his arm and cracked a rib, both on the left side of his body. He was struggling to stand up as Crowley approached, blade in hand.

“I’m going to gut you like a catfish,” he hissed.

Dean clutched his injured side trying to think of how to get out of this one. He couldn’t concentrate enough to cast a jutsu. Trying to hold steady he gripped a kunai and raised his right arm defensively.

Crowley swung but stopped mid-attack. He cried out in pain and dropped to the ground unconscious.

Dean couldn’t believe it as he looked up to see Castiel standing before him; chakra emitting from his hand. “Cas what did you do to him?”

“Chakra scalpel,” Castiel explained. “I temporarily severed the nerves at the top of his spine. He’ll be out for a few hours and a quadriplegic for a day or two.” 

Under any other circumstances Dean would rush forward and hug the other man but instead all he could do was fall to his knees.

Castiel was soon as his side trying to heal his injuries.

“You’re amazing Cas,” Dean’s breath hitched as he rode out the pain.

“Stay still Dean,” Castiel was pretty confident he could treat Dean’s rib and splint his arm for the trip to the hospital.

They took off silently towards the village, Castiel supporting Dean as he walked, even though Dean protested that he was fine. 

Back at the hospital, Castiel was able to treat Dean much better. His broken bones were healed but he still needed to rest for a day or two. 

“I didn’t get to thank you Dean,” Castiel smiled as he submitted Dean’s discharge papers. “You didn’t have to come looking for me.”

“How could I not?” Dean countered and the two men smirked in unison. “Just promise me next time you need to come collect samples Cas, that I can come with you.”

Castiel simply continued to smile. “Like a date?”

“Like a bodyguard,” Dean’s tried to keep the strong look upon his face until he felt his cheeks start to go pink. “Or a date.”


End file.
